1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiple state devices, and more particularly to edge-triggered flip-flops.
2. Description of Related Art
Flip-flops are widely used in electronic circuits. See, for example, Richard J. Higgins, Electronics with Digital and Analog Integrated Circuits 107-131 (Prentice-Hall, 1983); PAL.RTM. Device Data Book for AT&T (Advanced Micro Devices, 1988). Edge-sensitive flip-flops are often preferred because, among other things, of their reduced sensitivity to noise.